


Worshipping

by hernameisboxcar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisboxcar/pseuds/hernameisboxcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He used to watch humans doing their daily activities; at the beginning it was how the first humans started to understand their needed to feed and to build relationships, now, humans still fight everyday for food and to keep relationships."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worshipping

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it was written back in 2012 and posted in my tumblr ( http://hernameisboxcar.tumblr.com/post/36726175908/worshipping ). I had forgotten about it and I only remembered it because I was listening to Nina Hagen today and it clicked that I had written a Destiel ficlet a couple of years ago because I was listening to her while writing it.
> 
> Unbeta'd, he mistakes are my own fault.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural. If I did, things would be different - certain writers wouldn't be in the writing team and Jody Mills would appear more.

He used to watch humans doing their daily activities; at the beginning it was how the first humans started to understand their need to feed and to build relationships, now, humans still fight everyday for food and to keep relationships. 

As an observer and having his siblings muttering about the mud monkeys, Castiel considered himself a privileged being, an angel, because he didn’t need to struggle for anything nor anyone. 

That was before Dean Winchester. 

He learned that, after millennia, he was struggling for a ‘mud monkey’ attention, learning about how devoted he could be - besides his Father, Castiel had never shown any kind of devotion before, he never worshipped anyone - and now, there’s Dean.

Dean, the one whom he saved from perdition and remade his torn body, the one whose soul shined like gold among the darkness that laid in Hell; the one who made his stoical angelic self question about the orders received and the one who made him realize how much free will he is allowed to have.

*** 

Castiel still thinks a lot about it when he’s doing his chores: when he washes the dishes, when he’s cooking something or even when he’s watching television. It seems something so ordinary now, but there are days when he thinks. And today, is one of these days. While watching tv and seeing news about how cruel people can be, he forgets that Dean is sat by his side, watching his stunned face trying to understand what’s going on with the world. Dean doesn’t say anything, just lift the angel’s battered t-shirt and runs his hand on his back as an understanding gesture that gets Castiel’s attention, makes him closes his eyes and just feel Dean’s touch. 

"Forget it… forget everything, Cas." 

The hunter’s voice is husky but Castiel recognizes its tone, that was meant _only_ for him, just to him. He leans into Dean’s touch, taking a deep breath and relaxing. With his left hand, he searches for the remote control and turns off the tv and turns his body to Dean. The hunter’s eyes are closed and they remain like this when he feels Castiel turning his body to him, a hand coming to caress the contours of his face, mapping him like he always do. Dean opens his eyes then, searching for Castiel’s bright irises.

They’re brighter than anything else that Dean has seen in his entire life. 

Dean’s hand leaves Castiel’s skin to find the t-shirt’s hem and take it off, Castiel abandons Dean’s face to do the same. With an unspoken word, both lie down on the sofa, facing each other, hands exploring their chests, the tips of their fingers drawing curvers and writing words on each other’s bodies; their glazes never breaking. 

*** 

He doesn’t remember when he first saw ‘true love’ for sure, but he thinks it happened when cavemen couldn’t express their feelings with words. Of course sex was something instinctive, repetition, but there was a slight difference when he realized that cavemen were doing it for other reasons than instinct. 

*** 

Castiel keeps his gaze on Dean, worshipping him like he was the most marvellous thing in the world. He is, at least for him. Dean used to blush when he first realized Castiel’s gaze, now, occasionally, he blushes, but not today. Today, he decided to retribute the admiration; Castiel’s pale skin seemed to be made of marble but just one touch could make him feel all the heat, just one touch coming from Dean’s fingers (or mouth) makes Castiel’s skin and body hair bristle and he can’t help but moan; Dean smiles when he hears the sound. 

There’s no need for words now, there never was. Everything they needed to tell each other always happened with their eyes or simple, reassuring touches. 

Castiel’s hands find the back of Dean’s head and he intertwines his fingers through Dean’s hair, bringing his face closer to his own, his eyes scans Dean’s face silently counting the freckles, the bright brown earth-y spots in Dean’s eyes, his sculpted mouth silently asking for a kiss that Castiel can’t deny, ever. It’s chaste at the beginning, a simple peck revering everything Dean represents to him; the pecks continue along his face: the bridge of Dean’s nose, his cheeks, his brow and eyelids. Castiel can feel Dean’s heart beating on his chest, stronger, with a rhythm that seems to sound “I love you” with each beat. 

It probably does. 

Before returning to Dean’s mouth, Castiel places his hand over Dean’s chest and then his lips search for Dean’s: first, sucking his bottom lip and grazing his teeth against it, then, licking into Dean’s mouth, slowly at first, seeking for his lover’s tongue who rewards him by licking back, tongue exploring Castiel’s mouth in return. There’s no rush at all, they just lose themselves kissing, hands traveling, grabbing, touching. 

Dean’s the one who breaks the kiss, panting, mouth resting on Castiel’s jaw, nuzzling the area. Castiel smiles, hands making their way back to Dean’s face, holding it in place while he plants another chaste kiss on Dean’s swollen lips. His right hand is now contouring Dean’s side, earning broken laughs and “I’m ticklish, Cas!” growls and Castiel’s laughs make Dean laughs even more. He doesn’t notice that Cas’ right hand is now inside his sweatpants, fingertips exploring his hipbone and making their way through the coarse hair, gingerly cupping Dean’s erection. 

"Oh!" 

Castiel just feels how the skin of Dean’s cock seems to be delicate under his touch, his thumb and forefinger caressing Dean’s length, from its base to its head. Dean’s first instinct is to move his hips forward, seek for more, but he meets Castiel’s eyes and refrain. Castiel’s thumb is now caressing the frenulum and Dean just throw his head back, mouth still shaped as an “O”. Castiel licks his lips and now he is thumbing at the head, spreading pre-come over it and then making a circle with his thumb and forefinger, running down Dean’s length and then up again, with an agonizing rhythm. 

"C-Caas…" 

Dean mews and now his hips snap forward, meeting Castiel’s lazy movements. Dean tries to keep his eyes opened because he feels Castiel’s eyes on him, studying and taking notes about every movement that Dean does, in every sensation his body expresses. He sees when Dean starts with the shallow breaths, when his belly twitches; when a muscle starts to pull on his face, something like an almost smile… Through his half opened eyes, Dean sees when Castiel licks his dry lips before crouching in front of the sofa and draging Dean’s sweatpants down, discarding it on the floor right beside him; he sees Castiel’s tongue licking its way through his whole length, savouring him like he was the most delicious popsicle flavour and Dean has to control himself when Castiel kisses the head of his cock first and then suck it, tongue playing with Dean’s slit while the hunter is an incoherent mess of words and moans. 

It’s not filthy, far from it. Dean thinks it’s holy, because Castiel is worshipping him like no one else did it before and no one else will. 

He takes Dean down as much as he can, hollowing his cheeks around the shaft, up and down, and letting go of it, his hand now where he mouth was. Dean moans at the lost of the warm and wet mouth, but hooks two fingers under Castiel’s chin, bring him closer for a kiss while Castiel hand keeps with the slow rhythm. Dean knows that he won’t speed his hand and he is, in fact, grateful for this. 

There’s a crescendo on Dean’s moans and Castiel compares it to “O Fortuna”, Dean laughs but, there’s a hand twist that makes him moan particularly louder. 

He is closer and Castiel knows: the flush on his chest spreading to his neck and face, the way he keeps on biting on his lower lip and his eyes trying to stay open but failing; it’s going to take two or three pumps to make Dean come. Castiel kisses Dean’s lips and, leaving a wet trail on his jaw, he mouths at the skin there; 

"I love you, Dean." 

This is when Dean loses: his body is shaking while his release, white, warm and thick hits his belly but most of it remains on Castiel’s hand, while he keeps on jerking Dean through his orgasm. 

Dean feels like an electricity current has gone through his body; everything is oversensitive, there are goosebumps all over his skin and he feels Castiel’s eyes on him. 

He doesn’t wait until his breath normalizes, he grabs Castiel by his shoulders, pressing their bodies together and when his hand travel down the angel’s body to cup his erection through the sweatpants that Castiel is wearing, he realizes that the material is damp with come too. 

"You’re a kink son of a bitch, Cas! Getting off while getting me off?" 

Dean’s tone is playful and Castiel’s grin and reply makes the hunter blush. 

"You know what they say about religious ecstasy, don’t you?" 

Dean smiles, ducks his head and with his eyes closed, seeks for Castiel’s mouth, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. 

Eventually, Castiel takes off his own pants and both of them restart with their mapping and worshipping session again.


End file.
